The Apocalypse One DirectionZombie crossover
by FlamingMusic123
Summary: The apocalypse has started, and the only safe havens are miles away. Jay and Angela must transport a famous band to the Havens before it is to late. But when the communications system fail and the GPS is filled with faults, Jay must drive through unknown terrain to get back on track.


**"No!" I yell, thumping my fist down on the Table. "I'm not protecting… them! They are so insufferable"**

**"Please Jay" Cory cries, rubbing a hand over his stubbled chin. "You have to, we need more reinforcements in the city and that Jeep is one of the last ones leaving here."**

**"But, they will be on it and they are so…"**

**"Insufferable?" He offers, I nod my head in agreement.**

**"Insufferable!"**

**"Look Jay, it won't take long, and we need you there to protect them. You driving through the Zombie zone, and who knows what could happen"**

**"Seriously Cory" I ask him, brushing a piece of stray, tangled hair out of my face. "After all I've done, you repay me with five immature singers and a truckload of awkwardness; because that's what it will be… awkward. They are going to want to talk to me, and I just… don't… want to!"**

**"Are you done?" Cory asks me, his face wary and his cheeks red. "Are you? Because I know I am. You are going to escort them to the city, whether you like it or not. There is nothing you can do to stop this"**

**I hang my head in shame, hearing the anger in Cory's voice. He hardly ever gets angry, and I know that if he is; you have to do what he says, or else.**

**"I'm sorry Cory" I mutter, running a hand through my hair in guilt. "I promise not to make a fuss"**

**Cory stands up from his black leather chair and walks over to me, all anger flushed from his face, and instead replaced with a smile. **

**"Thank you Jay" He says, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me into a hug.**

**"I hate you" I mutter into his chest, he chuckles lightly.**

**"I love you to"**

**"They are here" My best friend, Angela calls. She pops her blonde head into the room and gives me a nervous smile. "Come on Jay, we need to go"**

**"Fine" I sigh, zipping up my black, scaled suit. I push a stray strand of brunette hair behind my ear. "I'm coming"**

**I grab my gun from of the table and secure the sword on my back. Angela skips ahead of me, bouncing about like a new-born puppy. We reach the cold metals doors which separate the inside from out.**

**I swipe my I.D card over the lock and the doors swing open. The cool air hits me hard, and a small shiver runs down my spine. I step onto the hard ground furtively, looking around at the large courtyard. To my right, I spot Cory talking to a bunch of boys.**

**"That must be them" Angela whispers. I nod in agreement.**

**Cory turns in our direction and motions us to go to him. I slowly tread towards the five boys and Cory. The boys, seeing movement, turn in my direction.**

**All were quite handsome, but that didn't soothe the hatred. The one nearest Cory had Dark Curly hair and sparkling green eyes. His face was in a permanent grin. He wore a black leather jacket and skinny jeans; on his feet were a pair of black military combats.**

**Next to him was a black haired boy with deep brown eyes. He wore a deep brown leather jacket and a pair of denim Jeans.**

**After him were two brown-haired boys. One had hardly any hair at all, while the others hair was flipped across his forehead. Bieber flip had Green eyes that complemented his green and white striped top, skinny jeans and Toms. Baldy had brown eyes and plain clothing.**

**The last boy seemed very nervous. He kept twiddling his thumbs and pulling his hands through his blonde hair in despair. The boy's eyes were a beautiful bright blue. He wore skinny jeans – what was up with those? – And a plain white top with a plain jacket and tattered trainers**

**"And these are your escorts" Cory says, pointing at me and Angela as we make our way over.**

**"But" the boy with the curly hair muttered. I knew his name; of course, I just wanted to avoid socializing with them as much as possible. "But, she's a girl"**

**A wave of anger rushes through my body, and I take a threatening step forward. "Watch your mouth, idiot, or I might just leave you for the walkers"**

**"Jay" Cory sighs, stepping up to me and gripping my shoulder. "Calm down"**

**"But" I exclaim, but my loving mentor cuts me of.**

**"He's a dick" – Curly snaps his eyes to Cory, staring at him in disbelief. Baldy; Blondie; Raven-hair and Bieber flick start sniggering under their breaths. - "I know" Cory sighs, winking at me in the process. "But these boys need to be taken care of, no matter how annoying they are"**

**Cory then turns to Harry, and his 'business face' slips on. "Look Mr Styles. I don't care who you are, or how famous you are. You insult my soldiers again and I will show you, just how capable they are"**

**A wave of fear passes over Curly's face and his friends burst out into laughter. I can't help but snigger at him.**

**"Sorry Sir" Curly mutters, hanging his head in embarrassment.**

**Cory turns to me, with an expectant look in his eyes. I sigh, knowing what he wants me to do. I reluctantly step forward, bringing all the attention on myself.**

**"Hello, I'm Brigadier Hart" I state, flipping my hair over my shoulder and adjusting my beret. I point towards Angela, who steps towards me uncertainty. "And this is Lieutenant Colonel Ford"**

**Angela gives the boys a small wave, which is returned by four waves and a flirtatious wink.**

**Curly steps forward, not making eye contact with anyone. "I'm Harry Styles"**

**"I-I'm Ni-Ni-Niall Hora-ra-n" The blond boy mutters, his voice shaking.**

**"I'm Liam Payne" The bald boy says, giving me a gentle smile. No matter how much I hate them, I have a weakness for Liam Payne and Niall Horan. They are the kindest out of the group.**

**"I'm Zayn" The Black-haired boy said. He had a mysterious aura around him.**

**"Hey Love" The Bieber flip boy chuckled, sticking his hand out in front of him. I slowly grip it and shake his hand as he says; "I'm Louis – Louis Tomlinson"**

**Cory claps his hands together. "Ok, you all buddy, buddy. That's nice. Now we need to get going; quick"**

**"I know Cory, I know" I say, gripping my hand tightly. "Is the pick-up ready?"**

**"Yep, everything is packed"**

**"Ok, let's go"**

**"Wait a second" Curly – fine, Harry cries, spreading his hands out in front of him in disbelief. "We are leaving already.**

**"Yes" Cory Snaps back, amusement clear in his eyes. "Now get moving, the girls will show you where to go"**

**"Yeah" I cry, enjoying Harrys dis-shelved expression. "Let's go!"**

**I head off through the courtyard, not caring if the boys are following. I make my way to Bunker 19, sliding my I.D card over the lock. The bay doors open slowly and I hear several gasps behind me.**

**"This" I say, gesturing to the giant metal tin in front of me. "Is the ZTP19; the Zombie Traveller Protector, series 19"**

**"But" I hear Liam's voice stutter behind me. "How were you able to build something this advance, so fast?"**

**"Well, the military were always expecting something large to hit the earth. Whether it was now or in a hundred years; whether it was a zombie apocalypse or World War III, it doesn't matter. All that matters is we were ready" I explain. "Now, we need to get in soon, we have a schedule people"**

**Again, without looking back at Angela and the boys, I swipe my hand over the access panel and a door to the left slides open. I step inside and a rush of warm air hits my face.**

**"Hmm" I sigh. "Home sweet home"**

**Angela steps up beside me and smiles. "Oh Gosh" She sighs, running a hand through her hair. "I've missed this place"**

**A thud of metal tells me that the boys had stepped aboard; or maybe it was the collective gasps from behind me.**

**"Ok" I say, turning around to face them. "I'll show you to your rooms, then you can change, or you can come back to the brig with me and Angela"**

**I walk down a door to my right, showing the boys their rooms; which conveniently had the boys names on. Once they were settled in, I walked back to meet Angela on the brig.**

**I hadn't realized we were moving until I looked out the window. Angela must have activated the wheels and set us of already.**

**"Thank god they are in their rooms" Angela sighs, wiping her brow.**

**"Sweetie" I chuckle. "One: I stopped believing in God the second this apocalypse started, and two: you just sounded like a very weary mother"**

**"Oh" Angela joked, slapping a hand to her mouth. "You didn't know? They ****_are_**** my kids"**

**"What!" I cry in fake surprise. "You Slut"**

**"Who's a slut?" A small voice asks from one of the many side doors. I turn around to find Niall Horan, shyly standing by the door.**

**"Oh, Angela is" I tell him, giving him a small smile. I hadn't realized he was so shy.**

**"Hey!" Angela cries, staring at me in disbelief. Niall chuckles lightly, a small blush forming on his cheeks.**

**"She is also not very Prude. Always rushing into things" I continue, winking suggestively at Niall. "If you know what I mean."**

**"Jay!" Angela calls behind me; I turn around to face her.**

**"Yes?"**

**"We have company" She says, pointing outside of the window. Again, I hadn't realized how quickly we had moved. From the scanner, I could tell that we had moved a far bit from the Camp.**

**It seemed we had gone so far, and so quick that we had walked right into No man's land; except it wasn't 'no man's land' any longer.**

**The muddy marshes and craggy hills were swamped with Walker's.**

**And all Walkers were focused on us.**

**Tada! There we are! The first chapter to My new Zombie/One Direction book ^^**

**Please correct any of the spelling mistakes and if you have any tips please say!**

**I'm kind of short of characters so if you want one in this book, either message me details about them or private message me. Either way ^^**

**Thank you!**

**~ FlamingMusic123**


End file.
